


Médecine Douce

by Titou_Douh



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Headaches & Migraines, Massage, No Plot, No Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titou_Douh/pseuds/Titou_Douh
Summary: Elle a connu de précédents épisodes de céphalées singulièrement douloureux pour en déchiffrer un et sait à quel point il peut y être sensible, aussi laisse-t-elle ses doigts froids venir doucement effleurer sa nuque offerte.





	Médecine Douce

**Author's Note:**

> Je reposte ici d'anciens textes publiés sur un autre sité. Ce texte-ci a été écrit il y a un peu plus de quatre ans.

S’il est une chose que Roy Mustang déteste par-dessus tout, en dehors de la pluie et du fait qu’on puisse le décrire comme étant impuissant, ce sont les longues semaines de travail qui n’en finissent pas. Etre coincé au bureau jusqu’à très tard dans la nuit n’a jamais été l’un de ses passe-temps favoris et il est bien obligé d’avouer qu’il préfèrerait être dans son lit à rattraper ses nombreuses heures de sommeil perdues.

Malheureusement pour lui, il est presque minuit et son Vendredi soir vient de s’égrener au rythme de sa main traçant inlassablement sa signature sur chacune des pages de ses dossiers en retard. Ses doigts sont à présent quasiment insensibles à leur extrémité et sa nuque est douloureusement tendue mais Roy n’esquisse pas le moindre geste pour se soulager. Il reste le dos courbé au-dessus de ses papiers et regarde la pile de dossiers diminuer lentement, souhaitant en finir le plus vite possible.

A l’autre bout de la pièce, Riza est occupée à faire il ne sait quoi. La jeune femme n’a pas relevé le regard depuis une bonne demi-heure mais l’homme sait qu’elle l’observe du coin des yeux. Le reste du bureau est vide, Roy ayant renvoyé toute sa fine équipe chez elle bien des heures plus tôt, et un silence confortable a élu domicile entre lui et sa subordonnée.

Il n’a pas eu de moment seul avec Riza depuis bien longtemps – tellement qu’il a arrêté de compter – aussi le colonel se sent bêtement heureux, en un sens, d’être là. Son cœur est léger dans sa poitrine malgré la fatigue qui a envahi son corps. Même s’ils ne se parlent pas, il a appris à se contenter de sa seule présence et le moment qu’il passe est agréable.

Le seul nuage dans son tableau d’une nuit chaude d’été est la migraine qui persiste à vouloir se loger dans sa tête et Roy se surprend de plus en plus souvent à se masser les tempes et à serrer les dents. La douleur s’installe progressivement, si bien qu’un petit moment passé une heure du matin, l’homme n’est plus capable de garder les yeux ouverts, la lumière ambiante étant devenue proprement insupportable.

Fatigué, il ferme ses paupières et repose doucement son front sur ses poignets, ses coudes appuyés sur son bureau. S’il reste calme pendant suffisamment longtemps et qu’il respire profondément, il sait que son mal de tête disparaîtra tout seul. Il faut simplement lui laisser quelques minutes et ensuite, il pourra de nouveau s’atteler à son travail.

Un soupir suivi d’un raclement de chaise lui apprend alors que Riza l’a repéré mais Roy n’esquisse pas le moindre geste. Il entend les pas de la jeune femme se rapprocher de lui puis bifurquer en direction de la salle où sont regroupés les espaces des membres de son équipe, puis plus rien.

Le colonel ne sait pas vraiment à quoi s’attendre mais sa subordonnée revient rapidement, prenant garde à ne pas faire trop de bruit. Elle a connu de précédents épisodes de céphalées singulièrement douloureux pour en déchiffrer un et sait à quel point il peut y être sensible. Précautionneusement, elle vient déposer un mug devant lui et Roy sent ses narines s’emplir d’un arôme de café qu’il apprécie tout particulièrement. Puis il entend Hawkeye le contourner et ses doigts froids viennent doucement effleurer sa nuque offerte, et il manque de lâcher un gémissement de bien-être.

Il relève légèrement la tête, laissant la jeune femme lui masser délicatement la zone, et il a l’impression d’avoir à nouveau quinze ans. Le quartier général n’existe plus et ils se retrouvent sagement assis devant la cheminée de la maison de Riza, où il a séjourné pendant tout le temps de son apprentissage de l’Alchimie et où il a connu sa première migraine. La jeune fille qu’elle était alors avait entrepris de lui masser les épaules et la nuque dans le but de l’apaiser et avait parfaitement réussi, aussi avaient-ils pris l’habitude de s’adonner à ce rituel lorsque c’était possible.

Roy lâche un autre soupir quand Riza appuie sur un point sensible puis finit par s’appuyer complètement contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Les mains de la jeune femme glissent le long de sa peau, le faisant frissonner, pour venir reposer gentiment sur son torse. La tête de l’homme vient parfaitement se loger au creux de sa poitrine et il relève les yeux pour accrocher son regard doux ambré.

« Merci… », murmure-t-il doucement, ses prunelles exprimant tout ce qu’il n’a pas le droit de lui dire – il souhaiterait tellement pouvoir lui faire savoir qu’elle est magnifique, à quel point il l’aime et combien il a envie d’elle, tout le temps… Mais il se contente de ce moyen-là, toujours, et la jeune femme lui répond à sa propre façon, toujours.

Un sourire apaisé naît sur ses lèvres et Riza ne peut que le lui rendre, rayonnante malgré la fatigue. Elle semble elle aussi à bout de forces mais a pourtant insisté pour rester à ses côtés et le colonel lui en est infiniment reconnaissant : il sait d’ores-et-déjà que sans ses doigts de fée, il aurait passé une horrible nuit, tout sauf réparatrice, et que sa migraine aurait empiété sur une bonne partie de son week-end. Mais bien plus que ça, il lui est reconnaissant d’être là, tout simplement. Toujours fidèle au poste, à ses côtés, qu’il pleuve, qu’il vente, ou qu’il neige.

La jeune femme lui a toujours dit et redit qu’elle le suivrait jusqu’en Enfers et malgré quelques instants de doutes dont il n’est pas fier, Roy sait qu’il s’agit là de l’exacte vérité. Et même si parfois, dans des moments comme celui qu’ils sont en train de vivre, la promesse de Riza lui coûte énormément car elle l’empêche d’agir aussi librement qu’il l’aurait voulu, il sait que plus tard, dans un futur plus ou moins proche, il aura la possibilité d’avoir tout ce dont il a toujours rêvé.

Car s’il est une chose que Roy Mustang aime par-dessus tout, en dehors de l’Alchimie et du fait qu’il est jalousé par bon nombre de ses collègues pour son charme incroyable, ce sont définitivement, irrévocablement, les promesses muettes que Riza Hawkeye lui a faites.

Des promesses d’amour, de bonheur, de joie.

Des promesses d’un avenir entremêlé, commun, sous de meilleurs jours.

 


End file.
